


Couples That Slay Together, Stay Together

by Nny11



Series: Green with Jealousy [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ah Gastations, Aphobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Catra, Bisexual!Glimmer, Catra's Terrible Fashion Sense, Crack Treated Seriously, Disaster Gays, Established Relationship, Etheria Drift: Murder Edition, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer is an Angry Gremlin, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, I don't make the rules that's canon baby, Lesbphobia, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Octavia is a Saturday Morning Cartoon Villain, Octavia is also weirdly proud of Catra scratching out her eye, Profanity, So I took that to it's logical conclusion, They're Going to the Chapel and They're Gonna Get Married, Truly the most Romantic Setting, cursing, look it's Catra and her self esteem okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Glimmer has the perfect plan to propose to Catra, and it goes off without a hitch!For the first 10 minutes!
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Green with Jealousy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693567
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Couples That Slay Together, Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, let this sit here forever and fifteen days. My bad!
> 
> Shout out to [Venn364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn364/pseuds/Venn364) for doing some beta work on this, and mostly for talking me down when I almost deleted this.

The day was going to be perfect. No exceptions, no excuses! 

She didn’t even care if she sounded like Adora, this was one of the biggest moments of her life and she wouldn’t screw it up! Glimmer nervously checked her bag again just to make sure nothing had warped into another dimension in the last minute. It was a low chance, but also, it was literally possible so she wasn’t risking it. Luckily, everything was exactly where it was the last time she’d checked. All her supplies were ready to go, and Catra had even agreed to go out for a surprise without too much fighting. 

Operation Picnic Proposal was a go-go!

“We doing this or what?” Catra grumbled, obviously aiming for sullen emo, but the effect was ruined by the hot pink capless visor she was wearing. Something that would’ve looked dumb no matter what, but was one of her few hat options. She’d put it on for the best fit as usual, but it pushed her ears out and down and made her look cute as fuck. And her super cali swagilistic sexy hella dopeness tank wasn’t helping either. How was she this in love, with this big of a dork?

“Uh, duh! I didn’t drag you out of bed just to  _ not _ go to the park.” Glimmer swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed a large blanket she’d promised they could both stretch out on to soak up a little bit of sun. Glimmer teleported over and kissed the corner of her mouth before pushing them both through the door. And maybe teleported a few more times to burn off a little energy. “To the car!”

Catra groaned dramatically behind her, locking the door and jogging to keep up. “Are you kidding me right now? How are you this peppy? We haven’t even eaten and I’m dying!”

Glimmer patted her bag again, the decoy food inside had been a brilliant touch from Adora to hide the feast that was waiting for them. She exaggerated her baby speak anyways because any opportunity to annoy her girlfriend was a good one, “Aw, well the quicker we go the faster we eat! Who wants some food? You do! You want some food!”

“Oh my god I will kill you,” Catra said, and then instead of murder she went for the driver’s door only to have her hand slapped, “hey!”

“Nu-uh. My surprise location, so I drive.” She quickly adjusted her bag and teleported into the car. Shouting unnecessarily loud to be heard, “Well you getting in or what?”

Catra unlocked the driver’s side door and obnoxiously crawled over her to the passenger seat instead of entering on the passenger side like a normal person. Repeating in her worst customer service voice, “Excuse me, excuse me miss!” Catra shoved hard with her hips, bouncing Glimmer into the back of her seat and crushing her a little. “Excuse me- just getting through here. Pardon me!” There was an unnecessary butt wiggle and a very strategic knee to her stomach. Glimmer happily shoved her ass to get her over faster. “I  **said** excuse me! Rude.”

“I’m rude!? Your the one who just- you know what? No. Not playing this game. Buckle up buttercup!” Glimmer carefully backed out and then waited until Catra put on her seatbelt to take off. 

She loved their play fights as much as Catra did, but today was not supposed to be the two of them trying to outdo one another with a side order of possibly  _ actually _ getting into a fight. No. Today was about one thing, and Glimmer was hell bent to make it work. Although it did help that almost as soon as she was driving Catra was left in a sunbeam, that was a sure fire way to get her to mellow out. And exactly as she’d hoped, Catra fell asleep and Glimmer quickly got them on the actual route to the park. They couldn’t just go to the small crummy one nearby! Bow had teared up when he saw the location before declaring no friends of his were getting engaged in a place with no trees and used condoms under the bushes. No matter how often they went there.

The three of them had eventually found the Whispering Woods, a ginormous park with enough trees to have earned its name. A small stream even cut through the park and it’s rolling hills provided plenty of private spots. They’d scoped out the perfect venue and Adora and Bow should be there already to set up and claim it. And of course set up the cameras. Bow had insisted they needed to record it because, “ _ Glimmer, think of how cute she’s gonna look! Think of how cute you’re gonna look! We need to archive that for future generations. They’ll need it for future digital textbooks! _ ”

The point was, their friends were amazing and making the day as fun for Glimmer as possible. Really, at this point, all Glimmer had to do was get Catra there. Everything else they’d already prepped.

Glimmer parked the car and grinned at her sleeping girlfriend. Even with all the butterflies in her stomach, even with her hands shaking from the nerves, Glimmer was just excited. In less than thirty minutes Catra was no longer going to be her girlfriend, but instead her fiance. The thought bounced in her head a few times.  _ My fiance. Hello, this is my fiance. Have you met my fiance? _

Catra’s whole body trembled, her feet twitched and nose scrunched as she let loose a long gravelly sigh before nuzzling deeper into the car door. Glimmer was going to die, wasn’t she? Worth it.

She reached over and softly as possible ran her finger tips down her arm. “Hey there starshine, we’re here.”

Despite her delicacy Catra still jerked awake, head popping up with a, “Prrbt?”

“Awwwww, I love you!” Glimmer blinked her eyes rapidly. She could not start crying over this, Catra would know something was up if she cried over this no matter how cute!

“Gross,” Catra stretched as best she could, spreading fingers and toes with a yawn before smacking her lips a few times. “Wait. Where are we?”

“...you do know the definition of a surprise, right?” Glimmer grabbed her bag and Catra’s hand before teleporting them directly outside the vehicle.

When they’d first started dating Catra had suffered a ridiculous amount of vertigo and nausea from teleporting. But she’d insisted on Glimmer doing it on occasion until she’d gotten mostly over the response, and now used her girlfriend’s powers to be as lazy as possible. Or at least that’s what she claimed, Glimmer was pretty sure it had more to do with getting to hold hands and temporarily having all their atoms mixed up together. She’d been ignored for two days for implying her girlfriend was a mushy romantic.

“What,” Catra asked even as she fumbled for her fob to lock the car, “not gonna zap up there?”

“Uh, it’s a nice day?”

“Yeah, and?”

Glimmer smacked her arm, grabbed her hand, and began to walk confidently into the park. Grinning as she listened to Catra snickering behind her and pretending she didn’t notice her tail tickling at her legs.

Perfect. A perfect-

Catra’s laugh cut off as she gripped Glimmer’s hand hard, a sudden but soft growl coming from her chest. Glimmer whipped around to see Catra’s fur had fluffed up a little and her eyes were fixed on a woman who was staring them down. A really big, beefy woman with tentacles instead of hair and an eye patch. She was the epitome of saturday cartoon villain, dressed almost all in black who stomped over with a smirk filled with razor sharp teeth.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Catra!” The woman sounded, weirdly enough, genuinely happy to see her if a bit unhinged. “You’re not dragging another pretty girl into your bullshit are you?”

Glimmer decided, right there and then, that she didn’t like this woman at all.

“Fuck off Octavia,” Catra snarled and tugged at Glimmer’s hand, but Octavia stepped in front of them again.

“Is that anyway to treat your big sister?”

Catra hissed. “You are not my sister. Move.”

Glimmer’s brain froze up though. What?  _ What? _ Did Catra have a mysterious estranged family? If this was what they were like she understood, but wow. Her very active imagination had already begun spinning bond like scenarios in her head, even as she forced herself to focus. Having all her happy, excited energy cut out at the knees was already taking a toll without her conjuring up additional stress.

“Always were a rude little prude,” Octavia laughed, her gaze going laser focused onto Glimmer, “I grew up with Catra here in foster. Who’re you?”

Glimmer squeezed Catra’s hand three times to send comfort and love. “Her girlfriend, Glimmer. Excuse us, we’re meeting up with some friends.”

“Girlfriend?” Octavia’s eye widened. “Well then, there’s something you should know about her before this shit gets serious. Save yourself a little heartache. Catra won’t open up to anyone alright, she just strings people along.”

Oh she was _ this fucking  _ close to punching her. It was Catra’s firm grip that stopped her. So instead she huffed, “I didn’t ask your fucking opinion. I know her better than you. Move.”

Octavia huffed, “You might think that, I’m just trying to help here. She’s not even a one and done, you know?”

“Yeah, she knows,” Catra hissed, claws starting to poke into Glimmer’s hand.

“Well hey, look at you acting all grown up!” Octavia laughed, once again sounding so strangely happy and proud despite the situation. When she saw their twin glares she held up her hands. “Look I’m not judging, just saying I’m glad she told you before you two got too serious. So how long, like a few weeks?”   
  
Catra went stiff as a board next to her, and Glimmer had a pretty good feeling it wasn’t about how long they’d been together. Oh no. She read between the lines, and Glimmer could feel herself drawing ever closer to an awful conclusion. “I don’t understand, told me what?”

Octavia rolled her eye, “That she’s, you know, a little cracked in the head. Asexual or whatever. It’s disgusting the way some of them trick people into being their partners, knowing that a sexual person needs that connection for a truly fulfilling relationship.”

_ Oh fuck no! _ Her excitement turned angry confusion happily turned to rage.

“Wow, it’s amazing how many dumbass motherfucking idiots like you exist in the world!” Glimmer said, making sure to keep her tone as sweet and friendly as possible. Two could play that game after all. “You’d think they would choke to death on all the bullshit just spewing out of their mouths but they don’t. You wanna talk disgusting? Look in a mirror **bitch** .”

She was shaking, oh stars she was  _ shaking _ she was so angry. How dare she? This pitiful excuse of a person, how dare she barge in with her bullshit logic and say something like that? As if sex was a be all end all of connection! To imply that allos would and should dump their partners? And on the same day, within the same hour that she was going to get engaged? 

Glimmer was going to fucking **kill her** .

“Are you kidding me!? We both know it’s true! And when you’re done with this fling because she just won’t let her walls down around you-”

One moment Glimmer was standing next to Catra, and the next she was being dragged off of Octavia. Who was on the ground. Who was holding her bleeding nose. She’d probably teleported and cold clocked her, but the memory of it was missing, which was truly unfortunate, and replaced with a sort of white hot rage she hadn’t experienced since she was a teenager furious at the whole world.   
  
“Fucking hell, calm down Glim-” But not even Catra could really stop what had started.

“Talk shit again and I’ll rip your other FUCKING EYE OUT!”   
  
“Holy shit!?” Catra managed to keep her grip, before wheezing and forcing Glimmer back the way they came, dragging the two of them out of the park and back to their car. “HOLY SHIT!”

Glimmer was shoved unceremoniously into the passenger seat, Catra literally jumping over the  _ roof _ to throw herself behind the wheel. With her out of the way, Glimmer could see Octavia charging towards their car, mouth and throat bloody and what looked like a massive tree branch in her hands. Please, like she could land a hit! Right as Glimmer was about to teleport out to show her why threatening her loved ones was actually the dumbest thing to do in the world, Catra floored it. Her head roughly hit the headrest, body slamming into the door as they took the corner at speed.

“Okay,” Catra wheezed, fluffed out to the max with her tail smacking on the console as she dodged around traffic so dangerously that Glimmer thought she was on an amusement park ride. Her brain simply took the real danger and turned it into something fake so she could deal with it. “First and foremost, that was fucking awesome! Second, that was fucking hot! Third of all, WHAT THE FUCK GLIMMER!?”

“Stop the car, I’m going to shove that branch down her THROAT!”

“Fuuuuuuuck, you are not allowed to make me question my sexuality in the middle of a  _ life or death car chase _ !”

That threw her for enough of a loop that Glimmer finally stopped to look at her. “What?”

“Did you miss the part where I said,” Catra slammed the breaks, and they almost spun out as she caught the yellow light for a harsh right hand turn, “that you being angry is hot? You are literally in the middle of defending me, don’t fucking turn me in the effort!”

The whole situation finally connected in her brain and Glimmer blanched. Had she been out of line? She’d probably been out of line. But Catra was grinning. “I...am so glad you aren’t angry with me.”

Catra laughed, eyes wide and pupils blown. Her tail now lashing wildly against Glimmer’s stomach, too excited to curl around a wrist. “Are you shitting me? Guess how she lost her eye! By talking shit about Adora and saying she couldn’t know she was a lesbian without having at least tried fucking a dude.”

How was it possible to be this angry? Each time she thought she’d discovered a new peak of fury, Glimmer was discovering a whole new mountain top just beyond. The car squealed as it’s tires were heavily abused on the next turn. She was pretty sure they just drifted on accident, maybe she could convince her to do that on purpose, but into Octavia? God that would be so satisfying!

“I will kill her!”   
  
“Not if I kill her first!” Catra half cheered as they finally came to a surprisingly controlled stop at a gas station. “Man, I love you!”

For a moment the two of them stayed in the car, panting for breath and looking at one another. Then, half choking on her own pre-emptive giggles, Glimmer said, “Couples that slay together stay together.”   
  
Then it was all over. Both of them were laughing hysterically as the tension drained out of the car. They melted into one another as their laughter slowly dissolved into giggles and snorts, gasping for air and wiping away the occasional tear.

“I-it wasn’t that funny,” Glimmer snickered, taking a few deep breaths to try and stop herself from spiralling out again.

Catra looked at her, flushed and so open, eyes going soft and gooey. “Maybe it’s just you then.”

“What? L-like my face?” Glimmer asked, and if she wasn’t already red from laughing she would have been blushing terribly. Earnest flirting Catra was practically cheating, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Nah,” Catra leaned forward enough to kiss her quickly, “if you tell anyone I said this, I’ll have to kill you. But I like you.”

“Whaaaat, you, like,  _ like _ me? Babe, embarrassing!” Glimmer pulled at Catra’s hand to kiss her knuckles.

For a while they sat there, just enjoying themselves as they began to crash from the thrill of the fight and flight. Despite having sunk into a comfortable silence, Glimmer could feel the way Catra was getting tense again. The air started to get thick as she clenched her jaw, clearly trying to figure out how to ask something. So Glimmer just tried to wait and push her sudden exhaustion away as the moment slid back into something draining.

So much for that perfect day.

“Hey...look, this is stupid, I know it’s stupid okay, but I just-the thing is I…do you...do you ever get frustrated that I don’t…?”

By the moons this was the worst time possible to ask something like that. They were both rung dry and Glimmer didn't think she could sound eloquent if her life depended on it.   
  
“Fuck you. No! I have never gotten frustrated with you about that. I’m a grown ass adult and strong as  **_fuck_ ** . I can take care of that on my own. But living without you? That- that sounds awful. I don’t want that, I don't think I could live without you. I love you. I love you for you, and if anyone wants to doubt that I will punch them in the throat.”

Catra laughed weakly, claws flexing in and out. “Yeah okay, but what if-”

“Catra do not make me punch you in the throat!” Glimmer shrieked as she shifted, and felt her bag shift. Oh fuck it. Might as well! She stuck her hand in and began to blindly search for it. “Because if I have to throat punch you, you won’t be able to say yes!”

Catra’s ear flicked, eyes narrowing. “Say yes to what?”

“Hopefully say yes to this.” Glimmer pulled the box out and tossed it to her. Suddenly on pins and needles all over again. “Y-you can totally say no. Just...I really hope you say yes.”

Catra stared at the little white box in her hands, trembling hard enough that she almost couldn’t open it. She watched Catra’s brain buffer as she looked at the ring inside. Glimmer could feel herself starting to cry as she watched, listening to the soft purring sound before Catra managed to choke out, “A-are you fucking serious? There’s no way you’re serious!”   
  
She’d barely finished before a few tears began to soak into her fur. Oh good, she thought sarcastically, they could both get some therapeutic crying in today.

“I am deadly serious, Octavia ruined all my plans while insulting the woman I love the most in the world and I will never fucking forgive her. So fuck her! You’re what matters! And I love you so much, and- and I really hope I didn’t just screw everything up.”

Catra’s ears pinned back and Glimmer instantly felt her heart drop.

“P-please say something.” She begged.

Catra nodded. Nodded faster and faster as she clutched the box and ring to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she held her breath, as if that would stop her emotions before the dam broke. “Yes! Yes, of course it’s yes, Glimmer what the FUCK!? Is this for real?? Is this-is this happening right now!?”

“Yeah, it’s, oh thank goodness, I was so scared you-but you said-can I kiss you?”

That’s how they ended up kissing awkwardly over the stick shift, bodies twisted painfully with Catra’s hand tangled deep in her hair. Both grunting at the unfortunate position before separating, and then Catra was fighting her door open, rushing around the car where Glimmer teleported out to meet her again.

“YES! HELL YES I’LL MARRY YOU! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?????”

It wasn’t the sunset overlooking the stream with the soothing sound of wind in the trees that Glimmer had planned on. It wasn’t the picnic basket Bow and Adora had hidden away in the bushes. It wasn’t a grand declaration of any kind. But standing there in the parking lot of a gas station with total strangers holding up their phones recording and cheering for them, it was great. It was perfect!

As they broke apart from their latest kiss, Glimmer managed to fumble for the box still locked in her, holy shit, her  _ fiance's _ grip and got the ring on Catra’s hand without dropping it. Which prompted Catra to kiss her again, nuzzling her and rubbing their faces together. And then Glimmer had another thought. 

“Oh shit, they’re gonna kill me.”

“What? Who?”

Glimmer looked her dead in the eyes and whispered, “Adora and Bow are at the park. Waiting for us. And I just proposed to you in the car at a gas station.”   
  
Catra stared at her in a mix of jubilation and horror. “Sparkles, you’re going to get us murdered before we even reach the altar!”

“This is not my fault! Mostly! Kind of!” Glimmer was cut off by another kiss. “Okay, uhm, yeah I’m good with this.”

Catra laughed as she pulled them close together, rocking them both side to side as her tail curled around her back and over her shoulder. “Good! T-that’s good!”

It took them a few more minutes of mindless hugging, kissing, and rocking before they were able to separate. A few more minutes after that for them to brave the bathroom and splash some hard water on their faces to get rid of the tear tracks. And a few more after that as Catra bought a pack of jerky.

“We literally have food both here and more at the park!” Glimmer’s admonishment was only met with a childish raspberry before Catra went back to her snack.

“I’m hungie!” Catra sniffed imperiously at her, before her face went blank. “Oh no. It’s starting.”

Glimmer carefully took the next turn, following her phone’s gps to get them back to the park. “What’s starting?”

“I’m starting to sound...like you. A loser. All my street cred, gone.” Catra moaned around her mouthful of deceptively stinky jerky. “Maybe it’s okay that they’re gonna kill us, save me from my fate.”

“They kill us and you never get to call me wife.” Glimmer pointed out as reasonably as she could and parked the car much closer to their spot this time. “And I never get to call  _ you _ wife.”

Catra’s purring kicked directly into motorboat mode, loud and steady and thrumming. Glimmer put a hand over Catra’s whole face when she leaned over for a kiss. 

“Ew, meat breath!”

Catra exhaled a lot more than she needed to on each word, “Awww, buut yooou looooove meee!”

Glimmer teleported out of the car to glare at her, only to giggle as Catra mimed out dying from the smell. As if the door was locked. You know, like a total loser. Glimmer smiled softly.

This time there were no interruptions as they got their bag and walked, well, kind of shuffled because Catra wouldn’t stop hugging her from behind, towards their spot. Glimmer snickered when she felt one of Catra’s ears flick towards the bushes.

“Should we tell them?” Glimmer whispered.

Catra grinned against her neck before crowing, “Guess who’s getting married!?”

“WHAT?!?!?” Adora popped out of the bushes with a devastated look. “Glimmer!”

“This is not my fault!”

Bow also popped up, but unlike Adora he had not tried to use twigs and leaves in his hair or shirt to camouflage himself. “You asked her without being here, this is the definition of your fault.”

Catra laughed, burying her face into Glimmer’s hair, “Oooooo someone’s in trouble!”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side here!” Glimmer elbowed her, and then did it again to get a grunt from her fiance. “It’s Octavia’s fault.”

Adora’s eyes went hard, “How does she always fucking do this?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Catra purred, “Glimmer went feral on her ass, it was amazing.”

They ended up spending a few minutes tending to Glimmer’s bruised up knuckles, with both of them explaining what had happened. For some reason Adora and Bow were understanding about everything, except one detail.

“AT A GAS STATION??? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

The picnic basket had enough cheese, chocolate, and bread for the four of them to share. The wine minis quickly, and not stealthily drunk despite the no alcohol and no glass containers rules. Which Adora made sure to remind them of as she sipped almost daintily from her water bottle before inhaling half a baguette on her own.

Nothing had gone to her perfect plan. Not even close. But with Catra purring too hard to talk, Bow’s gooey happy eyes, and Adora infodumping about the wedding research she’d done for them? 

Well, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me over on [my tumblr!](nny11writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
